Immortal Revenge
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: They were betrayed by those that they trusted, now it's time for a little payback...of the most dangerous kind
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote this on the iPad app 'Pages' one night when I couldn't sleep and apparently, I like betrayal stories a bit**

 **I haven't titled this story yet-if any of you have suggestions for it, tell me in a review or something but for now, I had to title it...**

 _ **Immortal Revenge**_

 **Pairings will have: Katherine/Elijah/Elena (I want to try it out-though it's more of a friend/sibling bit), Bamon and the rest of the pairings I have no idea about**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Betrayal and Revenge_

The sting of betrayal burned them both to their cores.

He was betrayed by those he called his kin, his blood-brothers, sister and the one carrying his unborn niece or nephew.

She was betrayed by those she has sacrificed for-friends who have lived and then died and her only living family.

* * *

He had wanted to protect the wolf girl but she and his siblings decided to neutralize him with a dagger dipped in the ashes of White Oak as well as made sure to sprinkle those same ashes into his morning coffee.

He shouldn't have gone out back to where she was, near the pool, but he did as she looked so weak. His siblings were there and the dagger met his heart.

That day broke Elijah Mikaelson and he swore that he would make them pay-one by one.

* * *

She was at the graves of her family who had died and laid flowers on the tombstones. Everyone that she has loved was there once the witch brought down the veil.

She was beaten to a near death like state before they had placed her in a sealed tunnel where she had been held before, but this time they forced her into a desiccated state and her last conscious thought was that Elena Gilbert will destroy them and anything that they love, including calling herself a Gilbert.

* * *

Four witches who were powerful in their crafts heard them swear that they will get their revenge on those who have betrayed them.

Silas gifted them with powers close to his.

Esther gifted them with the knowledge and ability to create whatever it is.

Markos gifted them with control over their new abilities.

Qetsiyah gifted them with Immortality.

* * *

Elijah found his way out of his coffin that was at the bottom of the pool, the dagger still in his chest. Pulling it out, he broke the lid of the coffin and swam up to shore where he noticed that his _family_ was gone.

Getting inside, he changed out of his soaked and ruined suit into another black one and went to Mystic Falls, wanting to kill those in his way.

 _Maybe I should get Elena involved in this as well_ he thought as he went to call her, only to realize that something was wrong if she wasn't answering his calls.

Pulling into his family's old house, he saw Miss Forbes and Miss Bennett talking about what they did to Elena. Fury rose inside him and he wanted to kill them. Finding a local witch, he had taken her to the spot where they said Elena was and had her undo whatever it was they did to her.

Once she was done, he killed her. No one needed to know what he was doing, no one.

* * *

Elena somehow found her way out of the tunnels where her ally was waiting for her in a crisp new suit. She smiled at him as she made her way to him. He blessed her with a smile as well.

The body of a witch was on the ground and she crouched down so that she can drink the blood as happily as she could, smiling at the taste.

Witch blood always gave her a bit of a kick. Standing up, she licked the blood off her lips and looked at her ally. Whatever naivete she had was gone and replaced with a dark hatred for those who betrayed her.

"Can we play with them?" She asked him in a childlike voice.

"Who to terrorize first my lovely?" Elijah asked her. Her eyes were cold but at the same time they were playful.

"We can get rid of Katherine and maybe bring your family down while simultaneously ruin my friends."

She told him as she grabbed his hand in hers. He grinned at the thought that she had.

"I'm thinking that we go after Stefan, Matt and Marcel first." He told her as he imagined all the ways to get back at Rebekah for being the one who first sprinkled the ashes into his coffee and then lured him outside to where Hayley and his brothers were, dagger placed in Kol's hand.

Finn and Klaus were the ones who placed him in the coffin and threw said coffin into the pool, he later learned.

"As much fun as that would be...I'd say go after the ones who daggered you and did whatever with your coffin." Elijah found that idea to be perfect and the best way to get to them would be through who they have cared for.

One by one, each of their victims suffered or died callously.

Sage was first, followed by Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy (he was only in a magical coma).

* * *

Rebekah felt guilty for what she did to Elijah but really, _it had to be done._ She was surprised that she was getting a video call from Stefan.

The second worst mistake of her life was answering the call.

She saw him, Marcel and Matt all tied up and gagged when Elena spoke.

 _"Hello Barbie Klaus."_ Blood coated the doppelgänger's lips that came from the wound on Matt's neck. "So nice of you to join us."

"What do you want you wench?" Rebekah snarled only to pale when she heard Elijah's low chuckle before he appeared, dressed casually and blood coating his own lips.

 _"Now now sister, play nice,"_ Elijah taunted her cruelly as he placed a kiss onto Elena's own blood stained lips. Rebekah looked sick at them.

 _"Which one of these boys would you save? The waste of space human, Ripper boy or the soldier?"_ Elena asked as she casually stroked Matt's cheek before forcing his head back and placing her bloody lips over his bleeding wound. He screamed out as her fangs sunk into the wound, viciously tearing up the skin.

Elijah couldn't help himself as he saw the brunette drink deeply from the human. He moved over to her and kissed Elena deeply and passionately as he could while Matt was bleeding.

Rebekah ended the call and ran to her brothers and Hayley. Each one looking disturbed.

"Elijah is out and in a murderous rampage." She said before she put her hand over her mouth. "He and _Elena_ are plotting on killing Matt, Marcel and Stefan."

Finn was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"They killed Sage and sent me her heart while giving Damon her head." Her sick feeling came back. "They burned the rest of her body and sent me the video."

"What about them?" She asked softly.

"Bonnie Bennett is in a psychiatric hospital receiving treatment for brain damage, Caroline was subjected to the same torture that her father gave her, Tyler is still unaccounted for but we're hoping that he's safe for the moment and the same thing can be said about Katerina." He told her, gravely.

* * *

Damon was furious as he threw his glass at the wall, anger coating his eyes at what certain people were doing.

He knew that Elena was still trapped and desiccated while pretty boy Original was neutralized by his siblings.

After Bonnie was taken to a psychiatric hospital and Caroline was getting over the torture she had endured by two people she couldn't identify, both Matt and Stefan go missing. No one could get ahold of Katherine and Tyler but they all hoped that the two were safe.

Even Jeremy was affected-he was in a magical coma and no one knew when he'd wake up.

The ringing of his phone brought him back to normal and answering it, he felt his blood run cold.

 _"Elena and Elijah are behind everything that's happening!"_ Rebekah's voice was filled with anger and sadness.

"That's not possible...Elena's trapped in the tunnels, desiccating and Elijah's been neutralized by all of you."

 _"They got freed somehow."_ He paled at the thought.

They were going after everyone who betrayed them, and so far, Sage was... To get back at Finn.

"Then why put Jeremy in a magical coma?" He asked them.

 _"To get back at Kol-he and Jeremy are friends and both had a crush on Bonnie who's your girlfriend."_ He could hear Finn's voice from behind Rebekah. _"Like saying 'getting rid of two birds with one stone' their stone is what they're doing and the birds are us."_

* * *

Katherine Pierce-also known as Katerina Petrova-was staring at the Original who should be desiccating somewhere in a coffin and her copy who should also be desiccating in the tunnels but here they were.

She wasn't sure how or when it happened but seeing the two look ready for a night out, she was turned on.

Hell, she had no idea that dresses could be _that_ short or that the suit wearing Original had muscles like _that_.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know that this story was favorite one but I won't be able to update it as much as I like!**

 **Otherwise-I hope you like this chapter! It's probably not a good one that I've written so for that, I'm sorry!**

Chapter 2

* * *

" _Katerina_ ," Elijah said in an accented voice. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at them with a haughty expression painted on her face.

"I wanted to have fun but you two are here." Elena smirked at her coldly and Katherine felt a tremor of fear flitter through her.

"You can still have fun." She purred. Her eyes scanned the crowd. "I'm a little hungry for blood. _His_." She motioned to the bartender who looked like he was adding something to a drink. Elijah nodded to her and pulled Katherine out onto the dance floor.

"So you finally turned them off?" She got out as he spun her around.

"In a way." He told her with a vagueness that she had never heard of. "We _both_ did."

* * *

"How in the world do you still have it on yet you're as dark as they come." Katherine asked the next day once she caught them coming out of his house in some city in Virginia.

"We just realized that we can't seem to shut it off and that we're powerful." Elena shrugged as she finished her meal and the three were at a cafe-she forgot the name of the place already and she didn't care to know it. "I'm not sure how it happened or why but I'm not going to be complaining about it."

Elijah nodded with a smirk on his face.

"You should know that Elena and I are married and have been since before Damon forced her to shut it off when they made Elena believe that Jeremy died." He said casually to the five hundred year old doppelgänger in front of them.

"I prefer Elena like this-more alive unlike when she was with the Salvatores." Katherine said with a cold smirk.

"I've been trying to get away from them for years. After what they did to me with my _friends' help_ , let's just say that I've been lusting for their blood." Elena said as she licked her lips.

Elijah was just leaning back, his eyes trained on Elena as she began to sip at her coffee with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _Bonnie was tied to a chair with ropes and chains. Wires were connected to something on her temples and the lever moved from the down position suddenly to the up one. She let out a scream so loud and filled with fear that even Jamie Lee Curtis would be proud of her._

 _"Poor little witchbitch," came a very familiar female voice. "I bet it hurts like a bitch."_

Bonnie woke up screaming in terror and felt her boyfriend hold her in his arms. Tears stung in her eyes when Damon just held her, running his fingers through her straight hair.

"Don't worry Bonnie," he whispered softly to her. "I'll protect you and get back at Elena and Elijah."

"Oh I would _love_ to see you try it little boy." He looked up at Elijah's face. "I dare you to try and attack me." His eyes were so dark that his gaze at the moment put fear into the elder Salvatore. "I know _exactly where_ your brother is and what would happen to him if you even think about staking me."

Damon clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"You hurt her," he said as he motioned to the damaged witch in his arms before trying another tactic. "I'll make you a deal-no one in Mystic Falls will go after you and Elena if you return Matt and Stefan."

"We don't believe you." Elijah said cruelly. " _You all hurt my wife and trust me, we know better then to deal with you all_."

"We never hurt Katherine!" Damon snarled viciously.

"Not talking about Katerina little boy." The elder grinned as Damon began to realize.

Elijah was talking about... _Elena._

Before Damon could see it or even stop it, Elena appeared and forced her bleeding wrist into Bonnie's mouth and snapped her neck. Elijah grabbed Damon and compelled him to forget that he saw and spoke to him and Elena.

Her old Daylight Ring was in his hand and meant for Bonnie.

* * *

Klaus paled as he saw Marcel bleeding from his nose and a trickle came out of his mouth. There were slash marks all over his arms and shoulders while Matt lay on his back, barely breathing. His heartbeat was waning until he gave him his blood.

"FINN! KOL!" Klaus shouted. "Help me move Matt and Marcel up to a couple of rooms to heal."

The two brothers did as Klaus said while Rebekah heard this and cried.

"Somebody shut Barbie Klaus up!" They saw Elena there, rubbing her temples. "I can't think with that damnable noise that sounds like a dying animal."

Rebekah charged at her only for a dagger to pierce her heart.

A dagger that was in Elijah's hand.

"Stefan's desiccating and has no memory of you anymore." Elijah said like he was talking about the weather. "Consider this a suitable punishment for your betrayal _Rebekah Esther Mikaelson_. It's the same for Marcel and Matthew Donovan-no memory of you."

"I wanted to just kill them all but Elijah thought that this would be a better punishment for her." Elena purred out.

"Have you shut it off?" Hayley sneered at the two.

"Oh if we had shut it off, you and every Crescent Wolf would be dead." Elena said as she looked at her nails that were painted a blood red color.

That was the hand that her engagement and wedding ring were shown. The rings were spelled by her to be Daylight ones. It happened when she was reading one of Esther's grimoires and the spells just made sense to her.

Klaus went over to Elena and Elijah, trying to disprove that they still had their humanity on when he realized that they _actually did_.

"How is this possible?" He asked with a trickle of fear threading through his voice.

"Our secret." She said mockingly before, with just a twist of her hand, she stopped Klaus' heart and he was on the ground desiccating right before their eyes.

"I'm hoping that you all loved our gifts to you." Elijah said as he fixed himself a bit.

Kol and Finn were staring at them in ill disguised horror.

"You're gifts?" Finn got out. " _They were never gifts Elijah!_ " The last bit he roared out.

"I beg to differ big brother." Elijah grinned wickedly at him. "They were gifts and also, Sage suffered quite a bit from us questioning her with shock treatment." His eyes were dead and cold as he spoke. "Though the witch screamed and begged us to stop but as another gift she's now a vampire. Hopefully she'll become so horribly upset about it and beg for death at Katerina's hand but she won't do it."

* * *

Katherine grinned as Bonnie begun to act like Elena did, though Elena and Elijah had told her that they made Stefan forget about Rebekah he was going to be locked up in a cellar until he became the Ripper again.

"Oh god-stop your bitching little mongrel." Katherine was looking at her nails as she began painting them a sparkly light pink color.

"I'm not a mongrel." Bonnie whined petulantly and had tears in her eyes. "I never wanted to be just a normal vampire! I wanted to be better than Elena was at being one and be special!"

"Be thankful that your heart is still in your chest, otherwise it would be on the ground." Katherine snapped at her. "Besides-you could never be a Heretic. They're siphoner witches made into vampires. You're not a siphoner witch."

* * *

"How do you know that Katerina won't simply kill her?" Kol raged at him.

Elena smirked. "She is bonded to us-through blood and magic."

"So you have two whores?" Finn sneered at him. It was that moment that Finn screamed as he felt something stab him in the heart.

Elena looked bored as she faced him.

"That bit of pain you're feeling? It's basically me slowly killing you and no, I'd never give you the antidote for it." She had her eyes closed and was close to sleeping. "You have some time left."

Elijah flashed Elena away, leaving a trail of ice crystals in their wake.


End file.
